


womanhood is more than holy

by poetry_and_stone (thunderstorm_skald)



Series: poetry [1]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Original Work
Genre: Feminist Themes, Gen, God - Freeform, Poetry, Prose Poem, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Satan - Freeform, spirituality, the Devil - Freeform, womanhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderstorm_skald/pseuds/poetry_and_stone
Summary: Nonbeliever, why have you come here? Nonbeliever, what has brought your teeth together, what has pulled your lips back, what has broken your halo?





	womanhood is more than holy

Holiness drips from your mouth like ichor where your wisdom teeth crack and break under the strain of stammered prayers and gasped pleas and fractured promises, and when you spit out tooth and bone and blood to rise from the dust and lift your blind eyes to the sky, your halo shatters into something twisted and beautiful.

_Nonbeliever, run from the house of the Lord. Nonbeliever, hide from the wrath of the Lord. Nonbeliever, flinch from the strength of the Lord. Nonbeliever, why have you come here? Nonbeliever, what has brought your hands together? Nonbeliever, sink not to your knees, for they are scraped and bloody and absolution can be found in the ground beneath your feet._

The Devil stands behind you and the Lord looms above you and He grasps for a ring of light and gold and glass filament only to have His hands come back ashen and bleeding from the same broken shards that have pierced your skull, and the Devil laughs because your hair is matted and your lips are chapped and your eyes can see.

_Nonbeliever, list your sins. Nonbeliever, carry your cross. Nonbeliever, light your pyre. Nonbeliever, why have you come here? Nonbeliever, what has brought your teeth together, what has pulled your lips back, what has broken your halo? Nonbeliever, repeat not the words of the Lord or the prayers of the Son, for He has no need for false fealty, for the truth of the Fall._

You are fire and earth, you are water and air, you are blood and bone and heartstrings that pull and break and mend and you have made a scythe of the chain that bound you. A man died for you and he was a man. A man killed for you and he was a man. A man broke you and he was a man. A man Created you and He was a Man.

_Nonbeliever, face the Lord. Nonbeliever, spit at the Lord. Nonbeliever, raise your chin to the Lord. Nonbeliever, why have you come here? Nonbeliever, what has brought yourself together? Nonbeliever, turn not away, for your halo shattered not of His volition, and the broken curve that circles your head matches that in your hand, that of the being behind you._

Life seeps from your heart and your breast and your center, and He who calls Himself Creator is not, will never be. The hand that grips yours is small and calloused and strong, and the blood that paints your thighs strikes fear into Man. A high voice gives you a name, gives you power, gives you strength, and you face the Lord and pain and truth and life drip to the ground, for the Devil protects Her Sisters.

 

― womanhood is more than holy

Oct. 18-19, 2018


End file.
